You and I, Us
by PurpleProbie22
Summary: Sam and Freddie re-think about their break up. "This time... I ain't running away." Post iLove You. Two-shot, songfic to two different songs. T, minor cursing.
1. S: Why do I keep running away?

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. But I do own my broken heart after seeing Sam's expression when Freddie mentioned about breaking-up….. dang it. Rated T for some minor cursing, however, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam opened the unlocked front door of her little house. She knew that her mom must have been gone… somewhere. And she didn't even give a shit.<p>

She wasn't going to give a shit about anything. She wouldn't care about anything.

Because she had just broken up with Freddie Benson. Damn it, when did she turn into such a pathetic girl who cried over her ex-boyfriend?

She kept telling herself that it was the best for them. They weren't meant to love each other as lovers, but just… friends. She was as sure as hell that someday, somewhere, she would find someone that really clicked with her that way. And she hoped that he would find a girl who meant to be the love of his life.

However, she was still unsure about how she felt towards Freddie. She loved him, she really did. These weeks, being his girlfriend, had been really fun. She loved all his touches and kisses, she loved all the cuddling and hugging, heck, she also loved how she turned to be such a lovey-dovey girl just because of him. And she didn't mind at all.

But Freddie was right. They had hated each other, and wasn't it weird that they suddenly became a lovey-dovey couple? Yes, it was. This relationship wasn't right. They needed to get back to how they used to be: frenemies.

Sam took off her jacket and her shoes and threw them across the living room (yeah, she didn't care at all). After grabbing the last pack of low-fat Fatcake from the cabinet, she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut with her foot. She laid on her bed and ripped the plastic that wrapped the Fatcake. She took a bite of the cake and now she was in heaven.

The fatcake melted inside her mouth and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure, tasting the beauty of the cake. Only this awesome cake—and meat, of course—that could help her get through all the rough situations.

But as soon as she took the last bite of the fatcake, all the pleasure and the fantasy of living on an island full of Fatcake Trees that produce twenty Fatcakes every ten minutes, were gone. And now the reality came back.

She had lost Freddie. And even though they had sworn that they would keep being good friends without making awkward situations (after making out until midnight in the elevator), she was so damn sure that nothing was going to be the same again.

Why was she so stupid? Why wouldn't she try to be _better_ for him? Why couldn't she be a good girlfriend who would accept every bit of his dorkiness, nerdiness, geekiness, nubbines and all those damned chiz? Hell, she even got him kicked out of that model train club—oh, and don't forget about the N.E.R.D camp incident. Why did she have to ruin his life all the time?

She threw the wrapping plastic into the trashcan and then walked to grab her PearPod from her table. She put on the earphones as she threw herself on the bed and press the "play" button. A random song started playing…

… but then she realized that it wasn't just a random song.

It was their song, _their song,_ that had been played during… their first kiss.

Yes, she still remembered it. She still constantly thought about that night when they both shared their first kiss together (yeah, again, after nearly ruining his life). Why wouldn't she remember it? It was unforgettable.

_Did I tell you I knew your name? But it seems like I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game? This is not your problem_

She still remembered how she "commanded" Freddie to lean forward. And then their lips met. His lips touched hers and she could swear that she felt… something unusual inside her tummy. Butterflies, maybe? No, it's not that she was trying to sound cliché or something but she swore that she had been feeling something weird ever since their first kiss…

But, yeah, Freddie was cute when he was laying on the ground, moaning, blood coming out his ears. That was the moment when she realized that he was cute and that her "weird feelings" were… you know… love... maybe? Hey, Sam Puckett wasn't the most romantic person after all.

And, uh, she admitted Freddie was the best thing that she ever had…

_I don't know if I'm gonna change, wasting time and another day…_

She kept wasting time. She had him right in beside her, but all she did was… ruining his life… and his chances to go to that nerdy college and be the most dorkiest nub on earth—hey, no offense to all the nubs out there.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad? Sitting over here, dreaming._

_Did I tell you I'm right on track? This time I mean it._

She looked at the bedside table where a photo frame was standing. She took it and touched the photo. It was taken at their date at Pini's… a few minutes before they started another argument and then Carly left them after stealing their plates of lasagna.

She was so happy. It was true. He looked so happy. It was also true.

And then… why did they break up after all? Everything was beautiful. Why should she let go?

They were happy together. They weren't forcing their relationship into boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Maybe, they couldn't click that way yet, but they could try, right? They could slowly try to understand each other without making the relationship look like it was forced, they would eventually find a way to make their relationship work. They always kissed and made up, right? Then this one little problem wouldn't matter. They could easily make it work without forcing everything. Wasn't that easy? Right? She kept telling that in her mind.

_I keep running away, even from the good things…_

She put the frame back on the bedside table. This time, she ain't running away. This time, she would keep the good things with her. This time… no more leaving… no more hiding… no more pretending... no more escaping. She would fight to show him—and the other people out there—that their relationship was _not_ weird. She would prove them wrong. She would show them that she and Freddie would stay together, as strong as they could be, and nothing could ever break them apart. And, NO, their relationship was NOT a forced boyfriend-girlfriend thingy!

She didn't wanna run away from him anymore. He was the best thing she ever had, she might never find someone as good as him in the future. She didn't wanna lose him. No, never.

Sam got up from her bed and ran quickly to her living room to grab her jacket and shoes. She glanced at the clock on the wall—two twenty-seven a.m in the morning, she didn't give a damn. She opened the front door, lock it, and got inside her own car.

Now or never, she was going to tell Freddie how much he meant to her. _Bushwell Plaza, here I come…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I'm sorry if this fic was kinda weird or something. I just needed to write something about this episode…**

**So, i planned on writing the next chap for my**** other**** fics after watching iLove You, but the episode turned out ****to be so heartbreaking**** and now my shipping heart is shattered. I don't feel like writing the chapters right now so maybe i'll continue those stories next week. Like seriously, i feel really heartbroken.**

**One: I'm going to avoid ANY elevators for now. It just hurts too much. I just can't take it anymore.**

**Two: I'm going to crawl in my bed with my iPod on, listening to all Seddie song until my pillow is wet.**

**Three: ... UGGGGHHHH DAN, WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYY?**** I love you but THIS IS UNFAAAAAAAAIIIIIIRRRRR! THEY NEED TO STAY TOGETHER.**

**I personally loved the episode. i don't hate it, i'm just kinda disappointed by the ending. It was hilarious, though. I love****d**** Spencer's former babysitter, Jenna. And i couldn't stop laughing while she and Gibby watched the TV together****… oh, Gibby****. AND THE PRISON SCENE! OMFG Freddie/Nathan's butt... I just can't... omg.**** He was so sexy though. HA!**

**But then... Carly speaking to Spencer and Jenna... and Seddie overheard her. And the elevator scene... gosh. I wanna cry.**

**Can you NOTICE that SAM looked like she was going to CRY? Especially after Freddie said "I love you..." *OHMYGOD I CRIED.* and Sam turned around and said (her voice cracked a bit...) "I... love you, too." AND THEY KISSED. .KISSED****...****. THAT MEANS THEY STILL LOVED EACH OTHER, RIGHT? AM I RIGHT?**

**Omg i just couldn't help but cry**** (no chiz, sam's face was so… oh my god I cant even describe it. SHE LOVED FREDDIE! SHE REALLY DID)****. That wasnt what i friggin expected. The title was iLove You, i never thought that they would break up! NOOOO! THEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! Gaaaaah! And the ending was reallllly confusing. Did they break up or what? And have you read Dan's tweet? UUUGH i'm really confused.**

**Okay, so, i think that's enough talking. R&R, guys:)**


	2. F: Why does your heart return my call?

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do love Nathan Kress. No, I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. If You're Not The One - Daniel Bedingfield<em>**

Freddie unbuttoned his shirt and pants and then he opened his closet** (A/N: I'm imagining Freddie/Nathan being shirtless****...****)**, and he spent the next few minutes searching for his favorite pajamas—no, he wasn't going to wear his Galaxy Wars pajamas, not tonight—and when he finally found them, he put them on his body. After throwing his shirt and pants in a basketful of used clothes near his bathroom, he closed his closet.

But before he closed it, he stared at a huge picture that was glued on the door of the closet.

No, it wasn't Carly's picture anymore. He had replaced the picture years ago with a picture of a certain blonde-headed demon. The picture was taken at the lock-in, a few moments before they started their mood-app project (that revealed the truth about Sam being in love). She was wearing a red and white stripped shirt (yeah, it's funny that she hated strips on HIM, but she herself loved to wear stripes), and a mustache necklace. She placed the mustache between her nose and her upper lip, and to him, that picture was so funny. And she was really beautiful.

Sam Puckett. His princess. His demon. His _ex-_girlfriend.

They just broke up a few hours ago, after overhearing Carly's conversation with her brother and his "babysitter". Carly's words made him think that the relationship wasn't right, wasn't normal. They made him think that he and Sam didn't click that way, that they were only forcing their connection into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, unnaturally. It made him think that she wasn't for him, and he wasn't for her. It made him think that no matter how much they tried, they would never understand each other.

Because they were different. Because they were **not **normal. Because they were the _Sam and Freddie_. They couldn't be defined as "us", could they?

And yeah, they couldn't be together. Not this way, not as boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe.

But he couldn't help but recall Sam's expression in the elevator. When they were talking about how their relationship sounded wrong. And then they made out for the last time. For one and a half hour. And right before they stepped out of the elevator for good, she looked… he didn't know, sad? She almost looked like she could burst into tears anytime.

But when he said _I love you_… he meant it.

And then she said _I love you too… _he was sure she meant it.

Seriously, he meant it. He loved her. But he just thought that _maybe_, this kind of relationship wasn't right for them.

_But he loved her, he loved her, he loved her_.

And love lets go, right? So, maybe he could just let go… and go back being friends—wait, frenemies—with her. Because he wasn't the one for her. Because she wasn't the one for him. And she didn't need him. And he didn't need her... and he wasn't made for her.

But why did he already missed her being in his arms? He really wished she was here right now.

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

Really_?_ Was she really not the one for him?

But he loved every time he got a chance to touch her, to hold her hands, to rest his arms around her waist. He loved how she kissed him back, not passionately, but softly and gently. Pure love and warmth. He loved tasting the sweetness of her lips. He loved how she interrupted his speech about making a move at the lock-in, and he also loved interrupting her speech about how she thought that he was going to humiliate her on iCarly. He felt sparks every time their lips met. He felt weird things tickling his chest every time she smiled. He loved having her beside him. And every moment when he held her hands, it just felt so right. It felt like her hands were meant to be in his, so… was she really not the one for him?

He groaned and slammed his closet shut. Right before he jumped onto his bed, someone knocked the door. So he turned around on his heels and ran quickly to the front door. He looked at the big clock in the living room, two fifty-four a.m in the morning? Who the hell are still awake at almost three in the morning?

He opened his front door and his eyes immediately got wide seeing a petite blonde standing in the hallway, soaking wet. He could see her body shivered. It was so damn cold (and it's Seattle, it always rains). Shaking, she opened her mouth.

"Is… your… m-mom h-here? C-can I… come in…?" she whispered slowly, trying to fight the freezing cold air.

Damn it, of course she can. Without a word, he hugged her little body, trying to transfer the warmth from his body to hers. Hell, she was so cold. He slowly brought her in—still hugging her—and closed the front door shut. He dragged her to the couch in the living room and then he stood up to grab random jacket from his mom's closet—good thing his mom wasn't here tonight. He wrapped her tiny figure with the thick jacket and hugged her again.

"What are you doing here? And why are you all wet?" he whispered to her ears.

She shook her head, so he sighed and hugged her tighter. After a few minutes hugging on the couch without any words leaving their mouth (he almost thought that she was already asleep), she tried to pull away from his arms. She brushed some strains of hair off of her face and looked up to see Freddie.

"I don't want us to end, Freddie. We can work it out, can't we?" she said softly, her voice wasn't shaking anymore.

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

"I just can't imagine being without you. These days were so beautiful, I don't want it to end. I don't want us to end."

He was completely frozen. She was right. He couldn't imagine his days without her. Being with her was everything he ever wanted, and he didn't wanna let it go. He would never know if someday, somewhere, he could find someone as good as her. He wasn't sure that he could find someone better than her. He wasn't sure that someone else could make him feel the way she made him feel.

He wanted to stay with her. He, and she, would make it through, he swore.

_I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

She looked down at her lap and began playing with her fingers, "I don't wanna sound all sappy, but, I wanna… live… with you…" she whispered slowly, as if she didn't want him to hear but he heard it anyway.

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed_

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head_

After a few minutes of silence, he managed to let some words flowing from his mouth.

"I… can't imagine being with someone else other than you either, Sam. Maybe… maybe what I said earlier was wrong. Maybe what you said earlier was wrong either. We probably didn't click that way, but, hey, we'd only been dating for a few weeks, right? There are still… a lot of time we can spend understanding each other. We'll try to make our relationship work—if you want to."

She cracked a slight smile.

"And once again, Sam, Carly wasn't talking about us…" he shrugged. Sam noticed a goofy grin that started to play across his geeky face.

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?_

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

He breathed deeply. "… and I also wanna live with you… not as 'just friends'…" he whispered, still with the goofy grin.

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And though my heart is by your side_

At this moment, she already rested her head on his chest while he was stroking her golden hair. He loved her, she loved her, wrong or right, it didn't matter.

"I love you," she said with a small smile on her face.

"I love you, too," he said with all his heart.

He loved her too much that he didn't wanna let it go. He didn't wanna have to care about what people think of their relationship anymore—just cut the crap, he wanted to be with her and he wanted to be happy. So let him be happy.

"Wanna start it all over?" she says quietly.

"That works," he answered softly.

Screw what other people think about them and their weird relationship, he loved having her in his arms this way. He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't running away anymore. It might be hard to have a demon as a girlfriend, but he would eventually make it work. They would find a way to stay strong, together, through it all.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

"Don't go anywhere." she said groggily, starting to drift off to sleep.

"I won't." he simply whispered.

When he leaned down and kiss her heart-shaped lips gently, he knew that she wasn't going anywhere, either.

_Because you and I, were destined to be united, as "us"._

**FIN.**

…

**A/N: I'm sorry if this sounded weird… hahaha. And it is kinda OOC for Sam, aha. However, I still need MORE reviews. So please please please R&R, I love you. oh, and if you want more of this fic, just tell me if i should continue or not : D**

lastly, i apologize if i make some mistakes out there. didn't re-check it, i was toooo tired. bye!


End file.
